


Resentment #1

by voleuse



Series: Resentment [1]
Category: Alias
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He tugs at his bindings again</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resentment #1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Facade."

  
"Sark, I need your help with a bomb."  
  
"Interesting." He eyes Agent Vaughn skeptically, wrists pulling against the handcuffs with a clank. "What makes you think I have the expertise?"  
  
It's Vaughn's turn to look skeptical. "Come on."  
  
Sark smirks. "Why should I help you?" Tugs at his bindings again.  
  
"Sark," Vaughn grinds out, "if we don't get this bomb defused, everyone on this plane will die. Including you."  
  
Sark licks his lips, insolent, and grins when Vaughn shifts uncomfortably against the closed door. "We all have to die some time, Agent Vaughn." He leans closer to him, leaving only a wisp of air between their bodies. "Convince me." Vaughn inhales, exhales hard, and looks down. Notes the growing bulge in Sark's trousers, in close proximity to his hand. It only takes a few centimeters of movement to--  
  
Sark hisses as Vaughn's hand brushes, then rubs slowly against his cock. Vaughn winces at the pleasure in Sark's eyes, the smug dominance of them. He rubs harder, spitefully, and takes grim satisfaction at Sark's strangled moan. An idea coalesces in his mind, and he takes hold of Sark's cock with a firm grip. The sound of Sark's (his, their) panting echoes in the room's confines, and he strokes until he thinks Sark's on the brink.  
  
And stops.  
  
Sark bares his teeth, his hips thrusting forward, but Vaughn flattens himself against the door with a smile. "The bomb is going to go off soon, Sark."  
  
His eyes are dilated. "Indeed." The word grates against his teeth.  
  
"Are you convinced?"


End file.
